As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include a network in which multiple hosts are arranged as nodes in a cluster and share a set of storage resources that store data in a redundant data format, such as RAID. Each host will include a RAID storage controller. The RAID storage controllers will manage the storage resources such that each RAID volume is owned by one of the RAID storage controllers. Alternatively, the RAID volumes could be managed according to a coordinated approach in which a RAID storage controller does not have explicit and exclusive ownership over each RAID volume. If exclusive ownership over each RAID volume is not established, the responsibility for the rebuild of a degraded RAID volume may not be established, and a degraded RAID volume not may be rebuilt without manual intervention. In addition, the failure of a node or host while in the process of rebuilding a RAID volume may not be immediately recognized by the other node or host, thereby delaying or entirely preventing the RAID recovery or the rebuild of a failed drive.